


Company in Hell

by WarriorOmen



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Developing Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 08:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorOmen/pseuds/WarriorOmen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I thought you were dead" (Post Fromage fill)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Company in Hell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vaeltaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaeltaa/gifts).



People mulled about the office, hushed voices assessing damages, clearing the bodies. Useless, mindless words and work that Will paid no mind to or for. Eyes darting back and forth towards the gash in Hannibal's thigh, even though it was covered by the pocket square Lecter held too it.

_It shouldn't be like this_

_He shouldn't be involved_

_Why did I drag him through this?_

_Look, look at what you've gotten him into_

_Do you want him to end up like you too?_

“Will?”

Hannibal's voice, strong,heavy,grounding, drew Will out of his self chastising thoughts. Forcing his attention back to the raw,ugly present once more.

“I'm sorry..I guess I just..” thumping his knuckles lightly against the hard wood of the desk. Unable to think of what to say, unsure of how to look back towards that face, so open,raw and vulnerable.

Even fearful. An expression Will never thought he'd ever see come to pass on the doctor's face. So stoic,so in control. 

What did you hold onto when you're own rock began to waver?

“I meant exactly as I said, Will. This is not your fault” Hannibal explained, pulling back the fabric of his pocket square, assessing the small blood splatter there. The suit would have to be re tailored, the square washed. But salvageable all the same.

He would heal. Of course. Tobias had been something of an upstart that he wasn't expecting, nor was he expecting that Will would have failed the test he indirectly sent him on. Thinly veiled rage at Tobias's insinuation that he could remove Will Graham swiftly from his presence.

Friendship was an odd concept to Hannibal. In all his years, he had never actively considered the possibility of having such a relationship. Sure. There were little affairs over the years that served as outlets and distractions when a far more raw nature decided to rear it's head. But constant companionship was never something that really crossed his mind. Never something that he felt was necessary.

Why bother with friends when you could have everything you ever wanted at the simplest of moves? The single right words. Life was beautiful,Hannibal himself surrounded by beautiful things. The finest of clothes, foods and delicacies. The finest fabrics against his skin,in his house. Nothing imperfect to speak of. The very model of how a person should live.

Enter Will Graham, a virtual whirlwind of a man who lacked culture,class and sensibility. Home stuffed with odds and ends that carried with in no real rhyme or reason to them. Clothes faded and dull and only clean enough to pass for wearable. Will was a thread of energy, all fast pumping blood and nervous excitement. Twitchy, excitable. 

Nothing like Hannibal, nothing Hannibal would even seem to really appreciate. Yet the way the man appeared spiked his interests. Brought back a long dead curiosity. So long it had been since anybody had truly appeared interesting to himself. Raw need and open emotion. Will wore every feeling so plainly on his sleeve for Lecter to scoop within the palm of his hand, cradle close. 

Until it became what he needed for it to become.

Will was fidgeting, all nervous energy yet again before him.Sitting anxiously against Lecter's desk-a place where no other would dare sit.

But Will was different,was always different. 

Reaching out, Hannibal moved the broad palm of his hand over the back of Will's against the desk, holding it firm as it tapped so incessantly upon the surface. Graham stilled, drawing his bottom lip inwards towards his teeth,chewing slowly. Nervously. Fingers still but cooperative under Lecter's hand. The police were starting to file out one by one. Crawford made his way towards them. Hannibal's hand dropping innocently back to his lap.

“We've finished the sweep of thing's' Crawford explained, casting suspicious,downcast eyes at Lecter. 'Are you going to be staying here Will?”

Graham turned over his shoulder, eyes wide, looking towards the floor. Nodding once.

'Alright. See you tomorrow then. Dr Lecter? We'll be in touch”

Hannibal only nodded, unwilling to give Crawford anymore than that. Not quite trusting the suspicious gaze or the mistrustful words shot towards him. Walls went back up. Silence filling the office as it returned to it's normal,spacious state. Against the desk, Will let out a breath he never knew he was holding, foot dangling moodily back and forth, tracing the tailored lines of Hannibal's trouser leg.

So guilty, so self hating. Hannibal wanted simultaneously to put him at ease and draw out the guilt until he could box it. Absorb it, hold it close. Allowing for his hand to trail back up the desk,covering Will's once more. Graham shot him a crooked, semi-miserable smile for the action, sliding off the desk to his knees, leaning forward until his face was so close Lecter could smell the sweat soaked into his curls.

“You never cleaned up' Will noted, swallowing so harshly Hannibal could see the lines of his Adam's Apple bobbing with the effort. Hands firm against his thighs. 

'Opportunity to do so never really came to pass'

Will chuckled, the light point of his tongue flicking out, staring at the bottom of Hannibal's chin. Pleased when it didn't taste aftershave or chemicals. Only raw human skin and faded cooper. Hannibal swallowed, tilting his chin towards the side as Will's tongue made the long,thin stripe up the side of it.

Tasting Hannibal's vulnerability,his fear. Re grounding the doctor to his place as Will's paddle, his rock. The one thing he needed to keep himself sane. Don't go, come back to me. I need you.

Reality like a gunshot to Will's heart, sliding through the pit of his stomach and cementing. Harsh. Unforgiving. Painful. Determinate.

I need you

Needed him back. Needed him here. He'd been so close to losing the only thing holding him together. Seconds. So close to losing himself forever.

Hannibal close to losing the one thing that might still keep him human yet. Against his skin, Will's tongue had grown more bold, firmer. Blood fading beneath his heat. 

'Will?” Silence deafening in the office. Will moved himself, sliding his body until he was sitting astride Hannibal's lap. Lecter grunting slightly as the added weight put pressure against the weakened skin of his torn thigh. Fingers sliding through the shredded fabric, heavy against the wound.

Against the open mark of Hannibal's humanity. The fact that he too, were breakable.

Nothing was infinite. Not even Hannibal himself. A cute little factoid he tended to forget from time to time. Will's weight,fingers and tongue eating it up. Devouring it. Making him the solid foundation he knew Will needed him to be.

Graham didn't attempt words. Didn't waste the air on what he couldn't express vocally anyway. Moving himself forward,swallowing again. Tongue sliding against the skin, further,further, until it reached lips. Hannibal still for a single moment before opening, allowing the aggressive, sweet intrusion, molding his mouth to the others with a soft sigh.

One echoed back into the warm,inviting,real cavern by Will. Body flush to his own. Fingers stroking softly against the torn flesh in his thigh. Warming. Comforting. Rebuilding.

_Don't go._

_Don't go._

Perhaps both unaware of how badly they needed each other's continued existence. Presence. Attempting to convey the message in the soft dulling of their tongues, Hannibal's arms firm around Will's back. Caging him in. 

Air almost as vital, drawing back, nose touching together. Forcing eyes to meet and bodies to slow. Hannibal moved his hand down the length of Will's arm. Finding the crevice of his torn skin, moving his fingers against the same spot where they held flesh together. Free hand sliding back under the bandaged skin of Will's palm,drawing it close. Lips firm yet soft against the knuckles. Will's eyes so glassy with unshed tears they shined.

'Would you care to join me for dinner?” Hannibal asked, nose nuzzling the side of Will's cheek, scenting him. Possessing him.

Will chuckled, smiling that same crooked smile.

'I'd like that”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ^_^ Self-edited


End file.
